


everything good and magical

by ariya167



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula Week 2018, Beaches, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167
Summary: The beach during high summer is one of Azula's favourite things.





	everything good and magical

Azula stretched out in the sand, closing her eyes and relishing the feeling of the sun on her skin. Behind her, Mai was curled up under a beach umbrella, while Ty Lee was splashing through the waves and flirting with the boys who came up and talked to her.

Once upon a time, Azula had minded that, had raged cold and angry over it. But now, she allowed those thoughts to fall away, and concentrates on the pleasant feeling of sand in her toes. 

She opened her eyes in time to see Ty Lee bound up from the surf, grinning brightly. 

“Hey, beach bums!” She said, twirling on one foot. “I know we just got here, but I was talking to this boy named Chan, and he said there was an ice cream shop just down the beach, and we had to check it out.”

“Because boys named Chan are the ultimate authority on what constitutes as ‘good’ ice cream,” Mai said dryly.

“Oh, stop it,” Ty Lee chided, hands on her hips. “Wouldn’t you rather get something cool and refreshing than just sitting in the sand?”

“I’ll have to agree with Ty Lee on this one, Mai,” Azula said, sitting back up. “Some ice cream sounds delicious.”

“Fine,” Mai sighed, but her tone was far more affectionate than annoyed. She joined Azula and Ty Lee, the beach umbrella still over her shoulder to protect her from the sun. “Lead the way.”

Ty Lee beamed, and her hand slipped into Azula’s as they walked down the shore. The beach was mostly empty, which she preferred, and it wasn’t long before they arrived at the long-foretold ice cream shop.

“Hi!” She said cheerfully to the boy working behind the counter. “Could I get a . . .” Ty Lee trailed off, looking at the menu above the counter. “Could I get a strawberry cone? Thank you?”

“I’ll have french vanilla,” Azula interjected, and Mai scoffed quietly, before saying:

“Mint for me,” 

“Of course,” The boy said, and a moment later, handed them their cones. Azula paid, and the three of them headed outside to enjoy them. 

“Mmm, that’s good!” Ty Lee said, taking a big bite of her ice cream. Azula followed suit, and had to admit it wasn’t bad. “See, Mai? This was a great idea.”

Mai made a soft noise of derision, but when Azula glanced over at her, a tiny smile was playing over her lips. 

Together, they slowly walked down the beach, savouring their ice cream until it was done. 

“Hey,” Azula said, spotting a beach volleyball net further down the sand. “Who wants to go kick some ass?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
